ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title/ Part 1
Opening Logos Vanity Entertainment Logo.png|Vanity Entertainment Logo Zoe McPhee Productions Films Logo with Snow Falling Effect.png|Zoe McPhee Productions Films Logo with Snow Falling Effect WB Animation Studios Glasgow Logo with Snow Falling Effect.png|WB Animation Studios Glasgow Logo with Snow Falling Effect Tom and Jerry Films Company Opening Logo with Snow Falling Effect.png|Tom and Jerry Films Company Opening Logo with Snow Falling Effect Shelter Opening Logo For Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie (1).png|Shelter Opening Logo For Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie Movie Opening - Animation Art Gallery 01 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp .png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 4.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 4 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 1 .png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 1 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 2 .png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 2 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 3 .png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 3 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 5.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 5 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Cilp 6.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 6 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 7.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 7 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 8.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 8 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 9.png|Tom and Jerry Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 9 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 10.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 10 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 11.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 11 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 12.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 12 Tom and Jerry_ Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 13.png|Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Opening Title Clip 13 Part 1: Scripts - Act 1 One cold windy snowy night in Tom and Jerry's owner house, Tom was snuggling in his bed blanket watching TV on the couch eating an bowl of Rick's favourite cheesy nachos near the warm fire while Rick and Ginger were out for the night to an seafood restaurant and the theatre to see an romantic film as part of their wedding anniversary. Tom said to himself feeling cosy, warm and happy - Ahhh, what a great night I'm having tonight without Rick bothering me, I wonder what's Jerry is doing in that kitchen right now maybe he is making one of his delicious meals for ourselves, since our owners are gone for a while. Meanwhile in the kitchen Jerry was in the refrigerator picking his ingredients to make their dinner but he wasn't sure what to make for himself and Tom. Jerry said while he trying to figure it out what to make - Mmm.. there's lots of good fresh ingredient in this refrigerator, what I'll make ?, what I'll make ? So he continued to look through the refrigerator trying to find the perfect meal until Jerry thought of ideas by saying by myself - Perhaps I could make a salad or sandwiches, none. Then Jerry saw a half packet of cheesy nachos on the kitchen surface beside the microwave and he said to himself with joy - Yahoo, I've a great idea what I could make that tonight. I'll gonna call it Jerry's Best American Tasty Nachos Salad with no strings attached. After Jerry have found all of the ingredients he needing for his best ever tasty Nachos he used an wooden plank to get the food out the refrigerator onto the kitchen surface and once Jerry got all of the ingredients on the kitchen surface he started making the dinner. Jerry said to himself happily as he was pouring the packet of cheesy nachos and divided into two bowls - "Ah Mmm those cheesy nachos smell great, I love it". Next he chopped some bell peppers, red onion, tomatoes and lettuce. Also he grated some cheddar cheese and finally Jerry put all of the ingredients including salsa into the two bowls. Part 1: Scripts - Act 2 Part 1: Act 1 + Act 2 Animation Art Gallery